I'm not calling you a lair
by Wild Dog Kei
Summary: Why did it turn out like this? He never knew he say yes, wait for him when he didnt think he show up at all. Francis was never in so much trouble with his older brothers.


It was only meant to be joke. Mostly.

He didn't think or even know it would turn out like this. Why did he even think to do that in the first place? Why did he say yes? To be cruel? He didn't know. Not any more.

This was why he was so nervous at the meeting when his older showed instand of him. Most nations didn't know him all.

Bright burgundy hair, five eleven, strong build that meant he could take anyone if he wanted. But most people saw were the eyes. The same green eyes that shifted between a forest green when clam to an acidic green when pissed.

When Germany asked who he was, he was ignored. The redhead walked over the United Kingdom seat and sat down waiting for the meeting to start.

During the break, it got hectic.

The first one to start was America.

"Alright, who the fuck are you? And how did you get in?" Alfred demanded quickly.

"That hurts, don't even remembered your uncle. Breaks ma heart." He said dramatically and some how sarcastically.

That when Canada spoke up a bit, asking he was Scotland. The redhead nodded.

"Well, why are you here?" Alfred asked rudely.

"To speak to some one and well kindly hurt him for something." He said dangerously with grim smile.

A few nations stepped back from that alone. He was almost as scary as Russia.

The meeting doors slammed open, and a furious ginger haired man entered, looking like he found out something. People saw that it was Ireland. Something was going to go bad.

"You finally show up Sham?" Scotland said getting up.

"I stopped by your place to check up on him. Shawny is not happy. Now lets get started with this interrogation" Shamus said with a wicked grin and cracking his knuckles.

The brothers calmly walked over to France. Francis tried to get up but was pushed back into the seat by Shamus.

"Now, we don't want to you to leave just yet. All we want is answers, right Duncan?" Ireland said looking over to his brother.

"Right brother. This will easy if you tell to truth and not lie to us. Or we will treat you badly." Scotland said as he leaned on the table next to Francis.

Antonio and Gilbert looked worried for Francis. Others were trying to figure out what France did to piss off the brothers so badly. Others left the room for their own safety.

"Now, What did you do to our little brother?" Duncan asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" Francis asked trying to figure what was going on.

Francis felt a sharp pull on his hair pulling his head backwards. He let out a hiss of pain.

"Don't dodge the question, toad. Or there will consequences." Shamus said with malice.

"Alright. Since you don't remember, I'll enlighten you a bit." Duncan said calmly not even looking at the Frenchman.

"Why did Arthur come home soaked to the bone crying his eyes out? Or why hasn't he spoken to Shawny? Or why wont he speak at all?" Duncan inquired with a narrowed glare.

Francis remembers what he asked Arthur. He didn't think he take him seriously and wait out the rain for him.

France waited outside the meeting doors, waiting for some one. He had a plan to ask out England, and he knew he would get turned down once more. But this didn't mean he couldn't asked just once more before he gave up for good.

* * *

><p><em>His ears heard the door creak as it opened. He turned to England and gave one of his best smiles. That made the other frown. <em>

"_What do you want, Frog?" He said fixing his massager bag over his shoulder. _

"_Ah, is that any way to treat a friend?" he asked. _

_The other didn't say a word._

"_Well, I was hoping to take you out to this wonderful café." Francis told the Brit. _

_What happen next tossed him though a loop. _

"_Alright." England said simply. _

_France blinked a few times. Did he hear wrong? That had to be it. There was no way he say yes. _

"_Did you hear me, Frog?" Arthur asked. _

"_Oui, I did. I'll meet you at this park." Francis handed over an address and left. _

* * *

><p>"Ah so you do remember what ya did." Ireland said with anger laced into his voice.<p>

Francis was pulled from his seat and slammed into the wall with an arm pushed into his throat choking him. He saw the acidic eye glaring at him, wanting him to hurt the same way Arthur was.

"Now I wont feel as guilty when I hurt ya." Shamus grinned like a wolf and slammed Francis' head into the wall.

Francis' body hit the floor and he looked up at the Ireland. He saws Scotland move in closer.

The last thing Francis remembers was a heavy kick to stomach.


End file.
